convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Calamitous Overture
Calamitous Overture is a side story that began on March 24, 2018, and was completed on April 16, 2018. It details the events leading up to the main event Calamitous Reprise, as well as giving background to the Ghirahim Incident. It can be found here. Characters * Ganondorf (α) * Ganondorf (β) * Great Deku Tree * Impa * Link * Paya * Princess Zelda Story Details Act One: Power The story begins by recounting the events of the Great Calamity and how it ravaged Hyrule and left it barely standing one hundred years later. Link is revealed to be on his journey, having obtained the Master Sword and completed all the ancient shrine trials prior to the events of the story. It is said that Link would continue on to free the Divine Beasts next, then defeat Calamity Ganon and free Princess Zelda, but as he was about to do so, an interloper from another world arrives to change everything for the worse. Said interloper is none other than Ganondorf, who traverses Hyrule Castle to the Sanctum where Zelda is sealing both herself and Calamity Ganon away as the latter reincarnates. It's revealed that prior to this, Ganondorf had gone through the events of Hyrule Warriors, up to the point where he obtained the Triforce and conquered Hyrule. As he tried to ensure he remained on the throne, an unnamed man informed Ganondorf of ancient rituals that could grant him incredible power, and Ganondorf began plotting out a ritual of his own. Calculating the possible ways he could be defeated, Ganondorf decided to run two rituals at once: one public and grand that his own generals Ghirahim and Zant operated, and one secret and closed off from the Multiverse so no one would know of it. Learning of the potency of Malevolence, known as Malice in his world, Ganondorf settled on travelling to an alternate Hyrule where Malice concentration was at its peak, and he began to set his plans into motion. Offering Calamity Ganon both full reincarnation and a chance to rule over five Hyrules, Ganondorf takes control of this Hyrule and frees both Ganon and Zelda from the cocoon they were sealed in. Calamity Ganon, now Ganondorf, is ready to learn of the five Hyrules Ganondorf speaks of. Act Two: Wisdom The story now switches to Zelda's point of view as she wakes up inside a crystal. She panics at first, realizing that she is no longer sealing Calamity Ganon, but quickly regains her composure as panicking will do her no good. Instead, she puts her energy towards inspecting the area, finding that the Sanctum has transformed back into a throne room identical to the one she knew growing up, but only this time constructed with Malice. As she tries to comprehend how that's even possible, the two Ganondorfs return to the Sanctum, and Zelda feigns sleep in order to eavesdrop. She overhears Ganondorf's plans for the Ghirahim Incident-he plans to pretend he really is the Twilight incarnation and give power to Ghirahim to build loyalty, only to betray and kill both Ghirahim and Zant when the chance arises. The other Ganondorf, meanwhile, will stay in this world and rule it himself. His plans for Zelda are unknown, but he confirms he will not kill her, instead keeping her prisoner in the crystal. He also mentions that the crystal cannot be destroyed, and could even absorb Zelda's powers. The two leave, implied to be off to visit the Yiga Clan, and Zelda attempts to breach the crystal by telepathically reaching Link. Act Three: Courage Zelda is successful in contacting Link, and reaches him at a stable one night as he sleeps. She tells him everything she overheard, as well as some new information: Ganondorf is planning a ritual that will also allow Calamity Ganon to take over the different Hyrules. She tells Link to visit Impa and ask her advice, and he does so, rather than continue on towards Vah Ruta. As Link arrives in Kakariko Village, he tells Impa the news, but Impa doesn't believe him, until her granddaughter Paya sees that Hyrule Castle is glowing due to an overabundance of Malice. Impa declares a state of emergency in Hyrule and sends Link to Deku Forest in order to retrieve the Master Sword, and Link goes off to retrieve it before Ganondorf makes his move. Final Act: Calamity The two Ganondorfs return from the Yiga Clan base, with Ganon having introduced Ganondorf as his successor, and Ganondorf ordering them to steal something from the Gerudo to prove their loyalty. Ganon recommends waiting for the Blood Moon to begin the ritual, explaining that Malice is made physical during that time. He states that the reason he became Calamity Ganon at all was due to Malice corrupting his mind, and Ganondorf resolves to study up on the Blood Moon, slightly paranoid that Zelda could attack him despite being unconscious. Unbeknownst to him, Zelda is awake, and has been eavesdropping on theur conversations. Three days later, the Blood Moon rises. Ganondorf takes the opportunity to send Ganon to the Ghirahim Incident, and uses Zelda's crystal prison as a power source to bring in the participants of his ritual, freeing Zelda momentarily. When he's distracted, Zelda attacks, only to find she barely hurt him. He captures her and brings her outside, where the two witness the participants for the rituals arriving and being deposited in shrines across the kingdom. Ganondorf explains the process of a Murder Game, and reveals he has Traitors ready and a barrier closing off this world from the Multiverse. He gives Zelda the option to surrender or be imprisoned, but instead she uses her powers of light to trap Ganondorf inside Hyrule Castle and choose Agents to fight against Ganondorf's Traitors. Meanwhile, Link has arrived in Korok Forest and reclaimed the Master Sword when he gets a message from Zelda. The wise Great Deku Tree informs him that Zelda only has a week until her powers are used up, and urges Link to lead the group on a journey to free the Divine Beasts and attack Ganondorf before it's too late. Link agrees and leaves for Kakariko Village, ready to meet the participants when they wake up. Trivia * Though they are referenced frequently, Ghirahim and Zant do not appear in this story, though they were originally planned to. * Originally, Ganondorf was to kill Calamity Ganon; however, as Ganon does make an appearance in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza, plot details were altered to instead explain why he was there and serving Ghirahim. * This side story, and the main event it leads up to, both serve to retroactively give Legend of Zelda Extravaganza more bearing in the main Convergence canon, as, save for buildup to Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, the event had no real reason to be part of canon at all.Category:Side Stories Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza